A Quick Sparring Session
by vegematarian
Summary: "Hey, Mako," she smiled, crossing her arms as she relaxed her stance. She had him right where she wanted him. "What brings you to the estate?" "I wanted to talk to you… about the other night," Mako said nervously. Takes place after "The Sting." Rated M for a reason. One-shot.


Asami lay a precise kick on the practice dummy in front of her. She followed it up with a hard punch. She wheeled around to kick it once more with her other leg, and in turning around noticed a servant bringing a guest into her training room within the Sato mansion. After laying her final blow, she stopped and turned around once more.

"Miss Sato," The older man said, "Mako is here to see you."

"I see," Asami replied, wiping the sweat off her brow.

"Asami," Mako started awkwardly, as the servant made his way out of the room.

"Hey, Mako," she smiled, crossing her arms as she relaxed her stance. She had him right where she wanted him. "What brings you to the estate?"

"I wanted to talk to you… about the other night," Mako said nervously. Asami tensed up. The kiss.

"Oh," She said, trying to maintain her composure. "Look, I'm really sorry-"

"Asami," he cut her off. "You shouldn't be sorry."

Asami stared curiously at the firebender, prompting him to go on. He took a few steps closer.

"Being out on that ship with you, when we were running away from the triple threats, reminded me," Mako licked his lips nervously before continuing, "How much I care about you. And how much I want to protect you."

"Is that why you didn't tell me that you broke up with Korra?" She asked, taking a small step toward him. "Because you wanted to protect me?"

Mako shuffled on his feet nervously, unsure of what to say. He took a deep breath.

"Remember the first time we sparred?" He asked, widening his stance slightly. Asami smirked.

"And I kicked your ass because you were scared to use full force against me?" She returned, getting into her fighting position.

"I know better now," He returned, surprised at how smoothly that sounded.

Asami threw the first blow, which Mako dodged and returned with a light kick that pushed her back a foot. He smiled and motioned for her to come at him again. She smirked knowingly and mimicked his action.

Mako charged towards Asami, and she stood her ground, throwing a surprise kick at his shoulder, deflecting him and throwing off his sense of balance. He stumbled before catching himself and stopping, turning around to face her once more. Asami had already begun her next attack on him. He caught her roundhouse kick and held her thigh against his hip, effectively immobilizing her. Their eyes caught for a moment, and the heiress took advantage of this situation by bending her leg behind him and pushing his chest, tripping him over her calf. He fell to the ground and she climbed on top of him, pinning him down. The firebender smirked as he remembered his police training. He was stronger than her and he knew how to use his force against her. She might have been able to beat her when they were dating, but he had more recent fighting experience than she did. He lifted her off of him and flipped her over, pinning her to the ground below him.

Asami struggled against him, but Mako held strong. She wriggled her body against his and they both noticed each other's reactions to this activity.

Mako pressed his lips to hers, enveloping her mouth in a hot, needy kiss. He pressed his hips down onto hers to hold her still, and she bucked up against him, moaning into his mouth as she felt his erection through their layers of clothing. He released her hands and she used them to reach under his shirt and explore his chest and abs. He pulled back from the kiss and looked at the woman beneath him.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed as he ran a hand over her chest. She pushed him off her and took her shirt off, prompting him to do the same. He brought his lips to her neck and trailed sloppy kisses down to her breasts before reaching around and attempting to unhook her bra. He struggled for a few moments before finally succeeding in freeing Asami's chest. He pulled it off her and brought his tongue to her nipples. He touched his hand to the waistline of her shorts. His fingers slid under the waistline of her exercise shorts and underwear and traced over Asami's entrance.

"Spirits, you're so wet for me," he spoke into her breasts as he dipped a finger into her. She moaned. He moved his finger again, prompting Asami to take a deep breath.

"Mako," she whispered, lifting her hips slightly to allow him easier access to her folds. His mouth latched onto one of her nipples as he added another finger, causing Asami to moan once more. He moved his hand against her as his mouth explored her nipples for some time before Asami couldn't take it anymore.

"Mako, I want you," she groaned. He sat up and removed her shorts and underwear.

"Do we need to use protection?" He asked, still moving his fingers in and out of her lazily.

"You know I drink that tea," Asami answered. "Mako, please…"

After he had his answer, Mako removed his pants and entered her with one thrust. Asami gasped in ecstasy. He pulled out and slammed back in.

"Mmm… Asami," he groaned as he felt every inch of himself move inside of her. She gasped and moaned beneath him with each thrust. He increased the speed of his thrusts until Asami thought he was about to finish, before stopping and pulling out. She sighed in disappointment at the absence before he had flipped her over and lifted her hips into the air before positioning himself at her entrance and pressing into her again in an _amazing_ new angle.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned as he reveled in the change of sensation. She moaned loudly as well, allowing her shoulder to be pressed into the floor beneath her as he thrust into her from behind. He was so deep inside her, he had started to stroke a particularly sensitive spot inside of her. He continued to bring himself at her harder, and continued stimulating her sensitive spot.

"Ah… Mako," she panted as she felt her climax draw near. He thrust into her over and over again. Asami's gasps and moans grew quicker and quicker until she yelled her lover's name as she climaxed. He was only able to thrust into her one more time before his own undoing.

The pair lay on the mat together, completely naked, for another ten minutes before either of them sat up and suggested getting clothed.

Mako lay a gentle kiss on her lips before standing up to put his pants on. Her heart fluttered in joy. The old spark had been rekindled for her.

"I missed this," She said, looking up at him with a smile.

"Me, too," Mako returned, his gaze focused on the bra she was putting back on.

* * *

**Author's note: I cannot stop writing Asami smut. I love Masami and Irosami. So I guess I'm an Asami/firebender shipper. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
